


The Light Chases Darkness

by moroseyouthend



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, BAMF Kairi, Basically, Keyblade Master Kairi, Kingdom Hearts ReWrite, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroseyouthend/pseuds/moroseyouthend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi couldn't really remember her home world too well, but with Sora and Riku she knew one day she'd find it. Even if they all lost everything in the process.</p><p> Is a home she can't even remember really worth the risk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Chases Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to rewrite Kingdom Hearts and give Kairi an even bigger part to play. Don't worry she is still a princess of heart, that will come into play late.

The island was quiet, the sounds of laughing and playing children that nearly never silenced had long since abandoned the place. It was early morning, and the first child of the day had only just recently arrived. She pulls herself up out of her small boat and trudges over to the end of the docks. Plopping down her short legs dangle over the edge and she casts her violet gaze out over the horizon. Humming lightly in content the redhead relaxes in her spot just as the morning sun warms the small of her back. Her eyes fall shut as she lets herself soak in the moment.

It's not certian how long she sat there basking in the sun, eyes still closed as two boats akin to her own emerge in the vast open space between the island and the mainland. She grins when her eyes open and pushes to her feet, waving excitedly to the approaching duo. Her grey tennis shoes thud loudly across the docks as she gains their attention. The boys paddles lap against the waves as they break through the surface of the tightly knit water just before they finally dock.

"You're here early Kairi," the taller, silver haired boy, comment. She shoves the boy, giggling lightly, he barely staggers.

"Or, you guys are just late," she chides as she moves backwards several paces and more towards the shoreline. 

Beaming, the brunet beside her throws his arms over both of their shoulders stopping her in her tracks.

"Nah, you're  _always_ early, Kairi," he laughs throwing in his two cents, "Are you that egar to work on the raft?" He jokes, even as the silverette traps him in a headlock and gives him a noogie.

"It's almost done, Sora! Just because you're a lazy bum doesn't mean the rest of us are." His words earn a pout fron Sora who takes to grooming hus haur back into place. Theor play fight had given the girl enough time to hide her guilty blush.

"Oh c'mon, Riku. I just like to-," his words are cut short as both of his friends begin to speak.

"Take  **a lot** of breaks. We know."

Silence reigns supreme as they notice their uunison. Of course, until Riju and Kairi both burst out laughing. Sora is soon to join in, their giggles booming across the island. Calming down just after a minute or so, Kairi leads 'her boys' from the dock and tugs them over to the sand. Her bare hands release gloved as she skids to a stop and turns back to both of them.

"You guys remember what you're getting. Right?" She asks them both, waiting patiently for a response. The silveret sends her a thumbs up while the brunet stares at the ground sheepishly. Sighing, with a smile on her face expressing her endearment, she pats her black shorts and her fingers slide into a hidden pocket. She pulls out a small sheet of paper just as Riku sends Sora's attention back to her.

His blue eyes lift, gaze falling on the palm of her hand. Smiling, he takes the paper and oulls the shorter girl into a quick hug.

"Thanks Kairi!" He beams, oblivious to the small blush dusting her face. Her eyes travel to Riku whi seems to be avoiding her gaze. Sora pulls away, smiling before bolting to search for the things on her list. Smoothing out her pink stripped tank top before glancing to Riku once again. He had since stomped off towards the door to the other side of the island beneath the wooden bridge. Kairi frowns pushing red fringe from her eyes, feet breaking through the sand as she trails after them.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?


End file.
